


High School Reunion

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had heard these things were supposed to be marriage destroyers. He didn't think it was actually true, or that he would be the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Couldn't resist a second one for the prompt, another one written for Camelot_Drabbles prompt Reunion

 This was a bad idea.

Merlin had known that this was a bad idea the second the bathroom door had clicked behind them and he knew that it had been locked. But he had been unable to do anything other than throw his head back - smacking it off the wall of the stall in the process – as Arthur had sunk down to his knees in front of him.

“Are you sure?” The deep voice was everything Merlin had remembered from their days at school. He knew the look in his eye would have given Arthur his answer, blown wide with lust. It was the same look that he had had when he had sucked Arthur off in the locker room, the same look when Arthur had fucked him in the boy’s toilets, despite the fact they had been next to the headmaster’s office. It seemed ten years had done nothing to weaken the feeling. He managed a shaky nod though, knowing Arthur had more on the line than he did.

“Are you? You’re married…”

“It went cold.” Arthur hadn’t said anything else, but yanked Merlin’s trousers down to his knees in such a way that Merlin knew the conversation was closed. He couldn’t have protested even as he wanted to as Arthur took him into the heat of his mouth, his head thudding back against the wall and a long moan coming from the back of his throat. It had been far too long, and despite trying to stop his hips from thrusting forwards, he could do nothing but spill quickly.

Merlin wasn’t sure when a blowjob had left him that out of it. It had probably been the last time Arthur had done it. It suddenly felt like a very long ten years, but Merlin only came back to his senses just in time to curl his fingers over the top of the stall. Arthur had somehow turned him around, lifted his hands and already was working two fingers into him as Merlin braced himself.

"C’mon…” Merlin urged, rocking back to meet Arthur’s probing digits. He needed this, needed Arthur in him again… Judging by the harsh breathing just before the fingers vanished, he knew that Arthur needed this just as much. There came the tear of a packet, but Merlin was already squirming impatiently even when Arthur’s hands came to rest on his hips again.

The feel of Arthur sliding into him caused a hiss to escape Merlin, jolting him firmly back from his post-orgasm haze. Arthur didn’t seem satisfied to take it slow, immediately angling his hips and causing Merlin to scramble for purchase over the top of the door as his legs threatened to give way. How had he lasted ten years without the slide of Arthur’s cock inside him, without it brushing against him in such a way there were stars exploding behind his eyes and his own dick was beginning to take interest despite his recent release?

Arthur seemed to realise, for he chuckled deeply before speeding up. Merlin had always thought that marriage would mean getting laid as often as required, but Arthur seemed almost as desperate as Merlin was feeling. His teeth almost locked themselves into Merlin’s shoulder, and the sting of the pain caused all of his blood to rush south, his cock springing to attention again even as Arthur rocked inside him. Neither of them was going to last long like this, not even Merlin.

When Arthur came, Merlin sighed in satisfaction as he striped his hand over his cock a few times before he too was sent straight back to the world of haze. He was vaguely aware of Arthur pulling out, somehow having enough wits about him to clean them up before brushing his fingers through Merlin’s sweaty hair.

“Come on, we’ll be missed.” Merlin was too dazed to do anything but let Arthur link his fingers through his and unlock the door. It was only when they were back in the ballroom, filled with people he had known as teenagers, that Merlin realised.

“Your wife…”

“Will understand...” Arthur murmured, and Merlin had a feeling he had been telling the truth when he said it had gone cold. After all, if the sex between the two of them hadn’t lessened at all in the past ten years, how could anything else come even close to it? Arthur tugged him through the room, carefully avoiding people before suddenly coming to a stop. Merlin almost crashed into him.

“Perhaps more than I realised…” Merlin peered over Arthur’s shoulder to see Gwen, his wife, liplocked with another man. Merlin frowned, his head on one side.

“Isn’t that Lancelot?”

“I think it is time we got things out in the open.” Arthur tugged him forward again, ignoring the way Merlin was trying to pull his hand free. He had always heard of these reunions being marriage destroyers, he never thought that the same would happen with him.

“Gwen?” Merlin tried to vanish as Gwen whirled around, a soft gasp escaping her at seeing her husband standing there. Merlin couldn’t see Arthur’s face, but he could hear the gentle smile in the man’s voice.

“You’re happy?” Only by peering over Arthur’s shoulder did he see the loving look Gwen shot Lancelot as she nodded. Arthur relaxed.

“You?” Gwen murmured in response, and Merlin found he was being yanked forward.

“Hey!”

“Stop hiding, _Mer_ lin.”

“I…”

“I take that as a yes.” Merlin felt something curl pleasantly in his stomach at the genuine smile on Arthur’s face. He caught Lancelot’s eye and they both grinned in relief. Gwen kissed Arthur on the cheek, took Lancelot’s hand and the pair of them walked out of the ballroom together.

Merlin watched them go, ignoring the impatient tugging on his own hand. He knew how to make Arthur wait, he had waited ten years.

And when he found himself fucking the blond up against the wall of his own flat, he knew it had been worth it.


End file.
